Need You
by Vamp213
Summary: "If I give you my heart be gentle..." Stefonnie Oneshot/Songfic


AN: Hey everyone I've decided to write a Stefonnie One-shot to the song Need you BY Travie Mccoy (LOOOOOVVEEE THISS SONG!)  
Well anyways here it is Need You Enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I dont own the VD !

Summary:"If i give you my heart be gentle"

* * *

_"I know its not your fault, but I'm a locked door_  
_Anytime I'm a mess by someone before_  
_And I wish that I, I could find a key_  
_To unlock all the things that you want us to be"_

Bonnie entered the boarding house with stefan following behind... No one was talking each mad at eachother for the series of events that happened tonight at home coming. Bonnie placed her little red bag; that matched her strapless red dress on the table. Releasing her hair from the bun she had it in letting her curls fall, Dancing freely. The silence was unbearable, both upset and stubborn. Neither of them ready to crack just to remain as is. Bonnie kicked off her shoes and started heading up the stairs. Stefan couldn't take it anymore... The silence was deadly, the tension was too thick, he had to get what he needed to say off of his chest

"BONNIE!" The grey eyed vampire yelled causing the witch to stop in her tracks

"We're going to talk!" he demanded

She let out a Humor-less laugh before continuing going up the staircase

Stefan let out a growl, she wasn't going to make this easy he knew that... He kicked off his shoes following her upstairs

_"Let me open up and start again,_  
_But there's a safe around my heart_  
_I don't know how to let you in,_  
_And that's what keeps us apart"_

"Now you want to talk?" she said, taking out her long silver earrings

"Why are you doing this bonnie?"

"I didn't do anything, what i did tonight was completely HARMLESS unlike you stefan!"

"Stop acting all innocent, You know what you did... You were doing it purposely to piss me off! And let me tell you It **WORKED!**"

Bonnie remained silent, trying desperately to ignore the Angry man, He had no right to be upset like she said she didn't do anything wrong...

"I'm sorry, But I don't know what you're talking about now if you excuse me"

The teen witch said slowly getting up, but Stefan beat her to the door stopping her exit.

"Bonnie, you're really starting to piss me off!" stefan growled voice low and angry

"Good cause you ALREADY pissed me off so we're on the same page"

_"And that's why I need time._  
_I said I need you,_  
_I need you to understand, you, you, you_  
_I need you to understand, you, you, you"_

The Grey-eyed man was getting angrier by the second, she wasn't listening. Maybe talking wasn't the best thing to do; it was just getting eachother angrier. But they needed to do it. Needed to clear the air between them, Needed to be on the same page again because they both knew neither of them were going to get sleep if they didn't

"Tell me stefan" Bonnie whispered moving closer to the man

" What did i do that was so wrong...that pissed you off" She asked raising one eyebrow at him expertly

"You know what you did" he said teeth clentched

"No honestly i don't please enlighten me"

"I turn around for one second and you're dancing with Him" stefan said with disgust "making sure i was watching. Making sure to get me upset bonnie... What did i do that got you all mad huh?" Stefan challenged

Bonnie just sat on the edge of the bed staring down at her nails

"You were flirting with her" she said simply "Right in front of me..."

_"Call up the locksmith,_  
_Tell him we need him quick_  
_We've got a million keys,?_  
_None of them seem to fit_  
_While your on the phone,_  
_Call up the clocksmith,_  
_Cuz I could use some time,_  
_Even the slightest bit"_*Earlier this evening*

It was the night of home-coming, Stefan entered the gym with bonnie on his arm. She looked absolutely stunning... her hair was put up in a bun with a loose strand falling down and she was wearing a gorgeous red strapless evening dress, not too long or short just right to show off her incredable legs. Stefan escorted his girlfriend to the table their friends were at. Elena brought her new boyfriend Troy and Caroline brought Matt.

"Omg you guys are so cute together" Caroline said smiling at the two

"Yeah you guys look good" Matt added receiving a thank you from the both of them

"So... Elena who's he?"

"Oh sorry that was rude of me, this is Troy... My date"

Stefan forced a smile on his face taking his seat...

_"Let me open up and start again,_  
_And break this safe around my heart_  
_I don't know how to let you in,_  
_And that's what keeps us apart"_

_* Ea_riler this evening*

"You look good stefan" Elena smiled

"Thank you, you do too"

"Oh my do you remember the 50's dance"

"How could i forget, I remember teaching you the jive" Stefan laughed

Bonnie looked down at her lap uneasy, She wasn't going to sit here and listen to this. It was also her home-coming and she wasn't going to let stefan or Elena ruin it. She got up with Matt and Caroline and started talking to tyler

"Yeah those were some good times" Elena laughed

"Uh huh" Stefan replied looking for his date.

Suddenly a slow song came on and elena excused herself from the table taking troy's hand and leading him on the dance floor. Stefan still couldn't find his girlfriend. He looked over and spotted her dancing with tyler lockwood. He kept whispering in her ear making her laugh, She rested her head on his chest and that's when stefan lost it. He marched up to the two tore bonnie away from tyler and punching him right in the jaw, before grabbing bonnie's hand leading her out of the gym...

*End of Flashback*

_"And that's why I need time_  
_I said I need you_  
_I need you to understand, you, you, you_  
_I need you to understand, you, you, you"_

Stefan's eye's softened as he heard her response

"Bon, I didn't mean to and I'm sorry if you got the wrong impression but-"

"Just stop, you made it quite clear stefan. You're not over her... "

"That's really unfair coming from the one dancing with her EX!" Stefan yelled getting angry again

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO STEFAN! I WASN'T GOING TO SIT THERE AND WATCH YOU GUYS GO DOWN MEMORY LANE ALL NIGHT SO TYLER ASKED ME TO DANCE IT WAS HARMLESS!"

"It sure didn't look harmless, i mean the way he was whispering in you're ear and everything!"

Bonnie sighed, she didnt want this she didnt want to fight. She just wanted to go home she was sick of this.

"Whatever stefan, stay here and yell at yourself cause im leaving!"

Stefan stood infront of the door blocking her exit

"Stop being an asshole and move!"

"No, we're going to talk!"

"You want me to talk stefan okay fine! I'm tired SICK and TIRED of ALWAYS coming second to elena. You still have feelings for her ? you want her back well then go after her cause im done!"

She shoved past the angry vampire refusing to cry in front of him, but he grabbed her waist pulling her back into the room. He was upset and talking was only making things worse... He loved bonnie and elena broke his heart time he needed time. But he didn't want his Girlfriend to think she was second she was never second. But he was just so angry he wished he taught that tyler kid a harder lesson for touching his girl. He pushed bonnie in the wall protecting her from the impact, Capturing her lips bringing her into a passionate very heated kiss...

_"I'm thinking now's? the time,_  
_Maybe its time to go, if I gave you my heart, be gentle,_  
_I'm tired of laying low, lets give the world a show_  
_And when you know, you know,_  
_And when you know, you know, you know_  
_And when you know, you know, you know, you know_  
_And that's why I need time"_

He ran his fingers in her long dark locks, bringing her closer having full control of the kiss. Bonnie responded immediately her arms found their way to stefan's neck. Stefan's tongue grazed her bottom lip begging for entrance which she soon allowed. A soft moan came from the beautiful witch. A low growl escaped the vampire's lips as he picked bonnie up hoisting her up around his waist.

"You will NEVER be second place bonnie" He murmed against her warm lips "You should know that"

"You should know, that I love you and not tyler so there was no need to be jealous" she replied

"Stefan giggled looking at the girl before him

"Bonnie he had his hands all over you"

Bonnie just shook her head

"You're so jealous" She mumbled pressing hers lips on his

_" said I need you,_  
_I need you to understand, you, you, you"_"Well, that's because You're mine and ONLY mine!" stefan growled kissing his witch.

"I need you" stefan continued " and only you "

Bonnie smiled pressing her lips to stefans again, I don't know what it is no matter how angry i am something always brings me back to you...

* * *

AN: I hope you liked it :) Leave me a review and tell me what you thought thanks alot for reading !  
Also if you havent heard the song Need You by travie mccoy you should youtube it it's REEAAALLLY GOOD!  
ANYWAYS leave me a review and tell me what you thought... and dont forget to watchVD new episode tongiht Thanks again (L)

-Vamp213 (L)


End file.
